Parallel
by phayte1978
Summary: Again - the art work sent out - Midsummer Nights Dream, with two Victors, I cannot explain this, but I had to do it. Yuuri and Victor stumble onto a parallel universe and find themselves face to face with themselves. Victor ends up taking his own virginity.


They had gone to Tunguska for a vacation. Finally in their off season, they wanted to get away. Victor had brought this up as the Northern Lights were breathtaking and he wanted to show them to Yuuri. Victor remembers his dad bringing him there as a kid, and the colors always amazed him.

"Vitya, they say all this alien stuff happen around here!" Yuuri said as he looped his arm through Victors.

It was spring and everything was covered in a green overlay of Mother Nature at her finest. Yuuri thought this was a strange place to go, but he knew Victor wanted to show him the crater his father had taken him too.

"I'm telling you Yuuri! It is right over here! You won't believe the size of it… you can almost feel it when you get close too, then we should come back tonight and see it with the lights up ahead," Victor was almost bouncing and Yuuri could not help but get lost in his excitement.

"Oh Vitya, you just want to be taken by the aliens," Yuuri teased, "Maybe if you are lucky they will even probe you!"

Laughing Victor stopped and wrapped his arms around Yuuri, "How about I just probe you later?"

"But aren't you the one wanting the alien probing? I'll even get the green condoms out too."

Victor laughed and started to pull Yuuri along with him as they got closer. They could feel as the air around them changed. There was a crackling in the breeze. Victor could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and gooseflesh appear on his arms.

"See Yuuri, I told you, you can feel it as you get close!"

"You weren't lying," Yuuri shivered.

They were both feeling it the closer they got.

"I don't remember it being this strong," Victor said as they continued to get closer to the crater.

They could almost hear the crackling and popping around them. Victor almost wanted to stop and turn back, but they had gotten this far. When it started to sting on their skin, they turned and looked at one another.

"Vitya? Are you sure this was where your dad took you as a kid?" Yuuri asked.

The stinging on his exposed flesh was starting to hurt, "Yes… but this.. This is not-"

There was loud 'POP' and Victor felt a sharp sting pulse through his body and a pulling at his skin. The pain was terrible, but before he could scream out, it was gone. Yuuri was still facing him and they were both wide eyed.

"Vitya? What…"

"You felt that too?" Victor asked.

"How could I have not? It was terrible, but then it was…" Yuuri stopped and Victor saw as he looked around.

Where they were, it was hard to describe. It was as if they were in a city, but in a forest at the same time. It seemed familiar all at the same time. Victor could not put his finger on it.

"Vitya, this looks like home, but like from a fairy tale," Yuuri whispered out.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Because I don't know what is going on and yelling doesn't seem the optimal thing to do," Yuuri whispered back.

Victor took Yuuri's hand and could understand what he meant, everything was weird. It did look very similar to Saint Petersburg, if you allowed nature to takes it course. Vines grew up buildings with flowers surrounding them, grass was where pavement would be, and dirt paths for what would have been roads or walkways. Trees were everywhere and the temperature was what you would describe as perfect.

"Let's just maybe… walk the path?" Yuuri suggested and Victor nodded.

They had walked for a few minutes when they saw three people approaching them. It appeared from far off an adult with two children. The adult had a child by each hand and was walking in their direction.

The closer they got, Victor saw the adult had long silver hair, like his was back in his junior skating days. He felt chills travel down his spine as they continued to walk toward the adult.

"Vitya… that looks… like you," Yuuri whispered at him.

Yuuri was right, as they got right up to the adult, it was Victor, but it was not. He had long hair as Victor once did, and was holding the hands of what look to be a child version of Yuuri and Yuri.

"Ah, hello!" The male said, he even sounded like Victor.

Yuuri and Victor just stood there, stunned. Neither able to say anything.

The younger Victor waved his hands at them, "Hello? Am I maybe speaking the wrong tongue?"

Yuuri and Victor both shook their heads.

"Alright, can you speak?" Young Victor asked.

They both nodded their heads.

"Maybe they are just stupid Vitya," the Child Yuri said.

"Yurio! Be nice, they are obviously in shock," Young Victor said.

"They probably don't know Yurio, you are so mean," The Child Yuuri said as he stuck his tongue out at the Child Yuri.

Yuri and Victor looked one another then back to the three standing before them.

"What… how?" Victor tried to ask.

"Where were you last?" Young Victor asked.

"Tunguska," Yuuri answered.

"Ah that makes sense," Young Victor said and looked to the two children, "Earth 1 it seems boys, we have yet to meet them!"

"Oh! Earth 1!" Child Yuuri squealed and clapped his hands. Victor thought it was probably one of the cutest things he had ever seen. Child Yuuri was a bit pudgy and his cheeks stayed pink as he smiled and clapped.

"About time we met some Earth 1, too bad they are stupid!" Child Yuri said and sad on a tree stump, pouting.

"Wait… Earth 1? What?" Yuuri asked.

"You might want to sit down while I explain," Young Victor said.

Victor could not help but notice how they were dressed, they looked almost like woodland fairies. Young Victor had a flower crown on and brown pants, shirtless, as the children in cream linen dress garments. Victor could not take his eyes off of them. He had an urge to hug them all, he always wanted to know what Yuuri was like as a child, he had seen pictures that Yuuri's mother had shown him, and all he could imagine was hugging the child.

Young Victor gestured them over where Child Yuri was sitting on a tree stump and he easily settled into the grass around it as Child Yuuri curled up next to him. All three seemed very comfortable together.

"So let me guess? You felt a sharp sting and before it could hurt, it stopped and you were here?" Young Victor said.

"Yes," Yuuri answered as they settled into the soft grass and he leaned into Victor as his arm went around him.

"Ok, so it seems from what we have learned from the other Earths, is that Tunguska is where the magnets are," Young Victor explained, "We have met eight different sets of us, and have mapped them out as they always seem to come here, to Earth 2. We don't know why they all land here, we don't think they go to other Earths either. Something about here at Earth 2, our magnetic field is through the woods, only difference we can piece together in the Earths."

"So wait… there are more?" Victor asked.

"Ah yes, we have met you as Earth 6, your Yuuri is pregnant with quintuplets, Earth 4 you are both crunchy granola lesbians who do organic gardening, those were our favorites! You two are amazing as lesbians by the way, and can cook anything- especially with squash," Young Victor chuckled as he said that.

"So there are more of us? How is that even…" Victor was at a loss for words, but also comforted that he always seemed to be with Yuuri in these other Earths.

"Are you talking Parallel Universes?" Yuuri asked.

"Exactly! That was the word I was looking for! I think Earth 6 brought up that topic, though they were strange… something about aliens… alien babies… was worried how the magnets would affect them… but they are fine! Don't worry! All healthy babies! Anyway, I ramble- do you two want to come back to my place and get something to eat? The other yous always complained they were hungry."

Victor noticed his stomach was growling, but had not paid much attention to it, "Yes, that sounds good."

They followed Young Victor and the children out of the forest and onto another dirt path, they knew the way as it was the way to their place in Earth 1. Their building was like a massive cave like structure that almost resembled a building. There was ivy that covered what would have been walls and there was just an opening that they figured was the doorway. Torches lined the walls and it seemed they were walking in an up incline. On their Earth, they were on the third floor, and on this, it seemed that way too, but more cave like. Once they had ascended to what would be considered the third level of the structure, Young Victor pushed opened a wooden door and the children ran in ahead of him.

"Come in," Young Victor gestured and removed his flower crown as they stepped in.

"What does the flower crown mean?" Victor asked, not knowing why he was asking this.

Young Victor looked over where he had hung the crown, "Oh, the white flowers represent purity."

"As in-" Victor was asking.

"Yes, virginity," Young Victor answered, "Once the purity is gone, the flowers will change, to an amber golden color."

Looking around the room, Victor saw what seemed to be carved out seatings and tabled. It was all very natural and comfortable. The children ran down the hallway into a room and Young Victor went into what looked like a kitchen area and set a kettle on the stove.

"Tea ok for you two? I have jasmine," Young Victor asked.

"That is my favorite," Yuuri replied.

"It is this Yuuri's favorite too," Young Victor said as he got out the tin of tea and started to set up ceramic mugs, "So what brought you too Tunguska? It always seems to be a different reason I have noticed."

"My father use to take me as a kid, I wanted Yuuri to see it," Victor said as he walked around the sitting room area.

He noticed on the wall hung a pair of ice skates, they were white and looked well worn. He ran his finger down the leather and admired how much they looked like their Earth's skates.

"You ice skate?" Victor asked.

"Ah yes! I absolutely love it! I take the children in the mornings and we all skate actually. They are very talented," Young Victor had replied.

"We are ice skaters too," Yuuri said as he went next to Victor and wrapped his arms around him.

"I am going to go check on the children, make yourselves at home," Young Victor said.

Yuuri and Victor went and sat on two chairs and just stared around the room.

"Vitya, is this not weird? There are two of you… and me… and other-"

Victor took Yuuri's hand and kissed his ring, "I know, I don't think I have quite comprehended it all really, it seems so unreal," Victor whispered.

"Now you are whispering," Yuuri teased.

"Yuuri, I am in the other room with you and little Yurio," Victor whispered.

"Ok Vitya, it is weird when you say it like that," Yuuri laughed.

* * *

The children played in the back room and came out when it was dinner time, then Young Victor sent Child Yuri back with his grandpa. Child Yuuri grabbed a book and went to bed early.

"This has been fun, the magnets will recharge in the morning and you can go back. I have space here if you two want to just relax," Young Victor said.

"So we are stuck here till… they recharge?" Victor asked.

"Yes the magnets need to recharge after they move you between the planes, it takes about a day we have learned. I can take you back tomorrow, as soon as you want really," Young Victor explained.

"Well we are on holiday, so we aren't in a real rush," Yuuri said as he curled into Victor's side.

"Would you two like some spirits? Yurio's grandfather makes them himself. I have quite an assortment of them," Young Victor jumped up and went to a cabinet.

"Ah, that would be nice, something to take the edge off this trying day," Victor laughed out.

"I can only imagine! I remember the first time I saw myself… was a bit of a shock!" Young Victor said.

"Here, let me help," Victor said as he got up and both Victor's moved through the kitchen getting out glasses and different bottles, "What are these?"

There were many bottles on the counter and Young Victor started to look at each one, "Well some are a mead, then we have some wines, some… oh what word did the other Earth use to call this… Vodka? I have different flavors too. Sweet, bitter- depending on what you like? Here, I'll pour a few and see what you like.

"Yuuri, want to come and try some of these? They are really good! Nothing like what we have on our Earth!" Victor called out.

Victor felt how weird it was, calling it 'their Earth'. It was like he was buying into the idea this was all true and not a dream. Yuuri came over, and he couldn't help but like to watch the interaction between the two Victors. Young Victor pouring Yuuri taste of different spirit, Yuuri laughing as he gagged on one particular bitter wine.

"I think I like the sweet mead you have, the one with the more honey taste to it," Yuuri finally decided.

"Good choice,' Young Victor said.

Victor couldn't help but notice how Young Victor had ran his hand down Yuuri's arm, and Yuuri blushed at the contact.

"So this is what my Yuuri will look like in a few years," Young Victor said, "I have seen you many time in many different forms, but you seem the most like my Yuuri."

Yuuri blushed more and sipped from his glass, "What were the other mes like?"

"You came in many different forms Yuuri, I've met you pregnant, I've met you old, I've met you as a woman," Then Young Victor laughed, "You two once came to me exactly as you are now, but your personally was not… you. I don't know how to explain it. You refused to talk to us, and you stayed in the woods till the magnet recharged, I did not get much chance with you."

"How often does this happen?" Victor asked.

Young Victor turned and smiled at Victor, "Well after you figure out the magnets, normally we get a visitor every moon or so. We have had a couple Yurio's stop by… but normally it is you two. It is nice to know, even on different earths, we always find our way to one another."

Young Victor had brushed Victor's bangs off his forehead and smiled. Victor looked into those eyes before him as if he were starring in a mirror, but this time he wasn't. He was looking at himself. Raising his hand, Victor ran his fingers through the long silver strands of Young Victor's hair. He remembered his hair like that, and he missed the feel of his fingers slipped through those strands. Young Victor kept his eyes locked to Victor's. Victor could feel a pull towards his young self and felt a tightening in his chest.

Victor heard Yuuri clear his throat and he broke his gaze with his eyes and looked over at Yuuri. Yuuri raised his eyebrows and brought his glass to his lips.

"Vitya?" they heard Child Yuuri step out, "my lantern went out and my book just got really good!"

"Ok Yuuri, I'll be right there!" Young Victor turned to them, "Be right back."

Victor watched as Young Victor walked down the hallway and into Child Yuuri's room.

"You conceited, narcissistic bastard!" Yuuri laughed at Victor.

"What?" Victor replied as he sipped from his cup.

"You are totally flirting with yourself! I saw the way you just looked at him- you - whatever, you know what I mean!" Yuuri laughed out.

"Yuuri, are you kidding me?" Victor asked.

"No! It was going on between the both of you, I thought you were going start fucking yourself right there for a moment."

Victor had a flash in his mind, his young self bent over as he plunged deep inside, he shook his head to get those thoughts out.

Kissing the top of Yuuri's forehead he laughed, "Oh Yuuri, you are imagining things."

When Young Victor came back to the room, Victor felt himself drawn to him. Young Victor had taken his hair down from the loose pony tail, and had seated himself next to Victor. As they had another drink, Victor found himself playing with Young Victor's hair.

"I miss my hair being long like this," Victor had spoken out.

"Vitya's hair was amazing when it was long," Yuuri had added in.

"Why did you cut it then?" Young Victor added.

"I wanted to show that I had grown up. It was long when I was younger, when I wanted to be take more seriously on the ice, I cut it all off," Victor remember that day very well. He had never told anyone about it, surprised them all at his GPF that year when he skated out to do his short program, all his hair gone.

Young Victor grabbed a brush and handed it to Victor, "You can brush it if you want, I like when someone does that."

Victor sat back and let Young Victor bring over a small foot stool and sat between his legs. Victor looked over to Yuuri and Yuuri nodded at him. Taking the brush, he gently brushed through those long silver strands. He use to hate brushing his own hair, but sometimes his mother would brush it for him, and he loved that. He made sure to push the bristled down on Young Victor's scalp then rake it through his hair. He even heard Young Victor moan out softly when he did this, so he kept repeating the motion. The more he did it, the more Young Victor would softly moan out. Victor even noticed at each moan, he was oddly turned on by it. Taking the strands, he did Young Victor's hair in a french braid and tied it off. He was trying to buy time before Young Victor would move and the tent in his pants noticeable.

When Young Victor did move from Victor and he turned around, Victor knew he was red in the face. He was hard and straining against his pants. Victor did not know why he felt this way, but he was ashamed to admit that himself had turned him on.

"Victor, are you ok?" Young Victor asked and sat right next to him. Young Victor had run his hand down his face and Victor turned to look at him.

That electric spark and pull between them could be felt by all in the room. Victor sucked in a sharp breath and sat back, taking his eyes off those identical ones of his. Victor felt Yuuri's hand on his shoulder and a kiss on his neck. When Victor looked at Yuuri, he saw Yuuri nod. Victor raised his eyebrow at Yuuri.

There was a hand under his chin and Victor turned back to Young Victor, those crystal blue eyes staring at him. Victor kept his eyes locked as he leaned in and felt as his lips touched Young Victor's. They were soft and full, Victor wondered if this was how Yuuri felt when he kissed him. Feeling those lips, his lips, pressed to him.

Young Victor turned his body so he could easily wrap his arms around Victor's neck. Victor pressed his lips harder to Young Victor's mouth and pulled him closer. They kissed harder and Victor felt when Young Victor started to lick at his lips. Once their tongues touched, Victor felt the electric spark again. It pulled all through his body, it made his body hum for Young Victor.

Wrapping his arms around Young Victor's waist and pulled him into his lap. Young Victor straddled him, their mouths never left the other. Young Victor was running his hands through Victor's hair and started to rock his hips down on his arousal. Young Victor was just as hard as he was. Victor found himself moaning as his hands went up Young Victor's back.

Taking his mouth off of Young Victor's mouth, he started to kiss Young Victor's neck and along those collarbones. Young Victor had stayed shirtless, so it was easy to move his mouth across his upper body as Young Victor continued to rock against him on his lap.

Victor's mouth attached to Young Victor's neck and started to suck down on the tender flesh. They had a rhythm going with their hips, enjoying the friction of their cocks rubbing together.

"Victor… I don't want my Yuuri to wake… and… let's move this…" Young Victor breathed out as Victor removed his mouth from Young Victor's neck.

Victor looked over to Yuuri and saw his eyes blown out with lust, Yuuri nodded as Young Victor stood and offered his hand to Victor. Taking his hand, Young Victor led him down the hallway to his bedroom. Yuuri followed but settled into a seat. Young Victor offered his hand to Yuuri, and Yuuri shook his head.

"No, continue, I'd rather watch," Yuuri replied.

Young Victor nodded and pulled Victor to his bed. Victor looked back over to Yuuri and saw him nod as he started to palm himself through his pants. Victor turned back to Young Victor and took his face into his hands, staring into those crystal blue eyes and crushed his lips hard on the identical lips. Young Victor had worked his hands up his shirt and was running his hands over Victor's chest. Victor moaned when Young Victor pinched at his nipples and started to kiss around his jaw.

"Victor…" Young Victor breathed out against his neck, "Take my purity… please…"

Victor moaned loudly and pushed so Young Victor was on his back, under him. Victor continued to kiss Young Victor and run his hands up and down Young Victor's sides. Victor let his mouth trail all over Young Victor's body. It was identical to his in every fashion, the mole on the left side of his body, right under the rib cage, the birthmark on his hip. Their muscles formed the same way as they both did ice skating. Victor was tracing down Young Victor's body with his tongue as his hands felt every muscle move and clench under his touch.

Victor kissed and licked into Young Victor's navel, feeling how Young Victor's body reacted and moved to him was breathtaking. He heard a moan on the other side of the room, and as he licked back into Young Victor's navel, he turned his head and saw Yuuri had taken his cock out and was stroking while watching them.

"Ah Victor, seems my Yuuri is enjoying the show," Victor said to Young Victor.

Young Victor turned his head and they both watched as Yuuri continued to stroke himself. Both Victor's moaned as they watched for a moment, then Victor went back to kissing down Young Victor's body more. There was a pulling to his shirt and Victor sat up a bit and allowed him to remove his shirt. Victor leaned back down, feeling their identical chest press to one another and moaned out. Young Victor had wrapped his arms around his back and pushed his hips back into Victor's, feeling their hard cocks rub through their fabrics. Victor could feel his need building and knew Young Victor had to be feeling the same way.

"Do you… have… any lube?" Victor asked.

"I have massage oil," Young Victor said and Victor lifted off of him.

Young Victor leaned over to a table next to the bed and he had grabbed a bottle.

It made Victor's head dizzy as Young Victor continued to kiss him and run his hands up and down his back. Victor felt hands at his pants and allowed Young Victor to undo them, then he shook them off. Taking his hands, Victor tugged at the pants Young Victor was wearing and slipped them off.

Sitting back on his heels, Victor looked down on Young Victor- naked, flushed and hard as he laid on the bed, on display. Victor growled and lean down to kiss at those hip bones. Young Victor was arching his hip to his mouth and Victor wrapped his hand around Young Victor's cock, hearing him cry out. Victor knew how he loved his cock stroked, so he did the same to Young Victor. Their cocks were exactly alike, though Young Victor did not have his pubes trimmed. Victor ran his fingers through the long silver hairs, feeling how soft they were to the touch as his other hand stroked and twisted along Young Victor's cock.

There was another moan and Victor knew his Yuuri was enjoying watching everything they did. Victor grabbed out for the bottle and coated his fingers on one hand, then took his other hand and continued to stroke Young Victor's cock. Young Victor was bucking his hips into his hand as he led a wet finger towards Young Victor's entrance.

To make is easier for Young Victor, Victor licked at Young Victor's cock head, hearing as he moaned out to the sensation. When he captured the cock head in his mouth and licked along the slit, he slowly slipped a finger into Young Victor, feeling as Young Victor easily surrounded his finger with velvet heat. Sliding Young Victor's cock deeper into his throat, he worked his finger in and out of Young Victor.

There were hands in his hair pulling, Young Victor was pushing his hips up into Victor's mouth then pushing down on Victor's hand. Victor worked in a second finger and curled then, when he hit that sweet spot, Young Victor pulled his hair hard and yelled out. Every sound and reaction Young Victor was having to him, made Victor very aware of how turned on he was and how heavy his cock was between his legs. Spreading his fingers, he continued to stretch and ready Young Victor, he didn't want it to hurt too bad. Adding in a third finger, Young Victor was incredibly tight against his hand and started to hiss out. Victor sucked harder at Young Victor's cock and could hear Yuuri moaning and the slap of his skin as he jerked watching them.

Victor was able to slide a forth finger in when Young Victor was tugging his hair and pulling his mouth off of his cock.

"I am going… to cum… if you…" Young Victor breathed out.

Victor nodded and slid his fingers out of Young Victor. The flush brighter across his chest as Victor looked down at him.

"How do you want this?" Victor asked.

When Young Victor lifted his knees, spread his leg impossibly apart, and tilt his hips up, displaying his red stretched rim, Victor felt his cock twitch. Looking down at Young Victor, his hair was coming loose from his braid and was framed around his face. Victor turned and saw as Yuuri had removed his pants, his hand tight around his cock while he was two fingers deep in his own ass.

It was almost too much for Victor and he grabbed the bottle to stroke his cock with the oil. Leaning over Young Victor, Victor kissed him gently and slowly lined himself up to Young Victor.

"Are you sure?" Victor asked.

"Please…" Young Victor begged.

Victor pressed forward and felt as Young Victor gave way to his cock head. Young Victor was hot and tight. Victor moaned out and wondered if this was what Yuuri felt when he fucked him. Victor turned his head and locked eyes with Yuuri as he slowly pressed into Young Victor. Multiple moans echoed through the room and Victor finally bottomed out.

Turning back to look down at Young Victor, he saw tears streaking down his cheeks. Stroking a tear off his cheek, Victor was concerned.

"Are you ok?" Victor whispered out.

"It… hurts… so good!" Young Victor gasped out.

Victor held still a few more minutes then started to slowly rock his hips. Young Victor was tight around him and moaned so beautifully. Victor watched as the tears trailed down Young Victor's cheeks. It was so beautiful and so pure. Young Victor started to meet his slow thrust and Victor moved a bit more, feeling that velvet surround his cock and engulf his body. Pulling almost all the way out, he sunk back into Young Victor, moaning and repeating the action. Young Victor continued to moan and started to rake his short blunt nails down his back. Victor started to thrust harder into his younger self.

Young Victor grabbed his cock and started to pull on it as Victor was slamming into his body. Their skin slapping as both men moaned. Young Victor reached up and grabbed Victor's hair, pulling him down to kiss. Victor kissed Young Victor deeply, feeling the hand between them as Young Victor stroked his cock.

As Young Victor started to cum, he broke the kiss, but Victor kept his mouth pressed to Young Victor's mouth, exchanging their air back and forth. Victor could feel how tight Young Victor had gotten around him as he reached his climax and continued to thrust into him as he moaned and released all over his stomach.

Across the room, he heard the familiar sound of Yuuri moaning, turning he head, he watched as Yuuri started to cum into his hand as he kept his eyes locked on his. It was all too much for Victor and he slammed one last time deep into Young Victor, feeling himself release deep inside his younger self. Victor moaned loudly as he did not think his cock would stop shooting inside Young Victor, it was as if Young Victor's body was milking his cock for everything he had.

Panting hard, he fell on top of Young Victor, kissing his neck and breathing hard. Victor was breathing hard as was Young Victor. Their skin covered in sweat, and his cock softening inside of him. Moving off of Young Victor, his cock slipped out as he laid next to him and pulled him to his side.

"Yuuri, come lay with us," Young Victor called out and Yuuri pulled his briefs back up, leaving his pants on the floor and joined them in the bed.

Victor had Young Victor on one side of him, and his Yuuri on the other side of him. He had to smile to himself as they just laid there a bit longer before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning they woke up all tangled in each other's limbs. Victor stretched as he had Yuuri and Young Victor pressed to his chest. He kissed the top of each of their heads as they started to stir.

Both men on each side of him stretched and yawned. Young Victor woke and leaned over to kiss Victor before dressing and going to make breakfast.

"Yuuri, we have to go back today," Victor said.

"Yeah, our plane leaves tomorrow and we don't want to miss that, plus being here, we haven't been able to call or check in with anyone, they might worry," Yuuri said.

Victor had not thought about it. It had been quiet and he realized with his phone not working on this Earth, he enjoyed the little bit of silence they had. It was refreshing.

"We will have to remember this, and come back for a longer stay, I'd like to see this Victor on the ice," Victor said.

Yuuri laughed, "You just want to fuck yourself again."

Victor chuckled, "Maybe next time you can join."

"Join what?" Young Victor had just walked back into the room.

"Talking about when we visit again," Victor answered.

"Well I would love for you two to return!" Young Victor said, "Breakfast is about ready and my Yuuri is dancing around the living room if you two would like to join."

"Of course, we will be out in a moment," Victor replied.

They were back in the forest as Child Yuuri was skipping in front of them, he had a bottle of bubbles he was blowing out as they walked. Young Victor had put his new flower crown on today, it did not have white flowers, but the golden amber golden flower cones now. There was a point where Child Yuuri and Young Victor had stopped.

"We cannot go any further, if you keep walking straight, you will feel the static pull, continue and it will send you back to your Earth," Young Victor had looked down at his feet and Victor walked close to him.

Taking Young Victor's face in his hands, he kissed him gently then stepped back and took his Yuuri's hand.

"We will return soon, may not be another month or so… but we will. I promise. I want to know more of this Earth and other Earths, too," Victor replied back.

"I'd like to know about your Earth too, I was always curious about Earth 1," Young Victor smiled at them both.

A final hug, Victor and Yuuri walked down the path Young Victor had told them about. They could feel the static pull, it stung and popped all around them. Before it got unbearable, they both turned and waved to two watching them before taking another step and hearing that familiar pop and feeling that sharp sting.

When they blinked again, they were back at the crater. Tunguska all around them, no more Earth 2. Victor turned to Yuuri and smiled.

"I think we should keep this between us," he said.

Yuuri laughed, "No shit, I mean, who is going to believe we went to a parallel universe… and the fact that you fucked yourself?"

"I'm never living this one down, am I?" Victor asked.

"Never, but I still love you all the same," Yuuri said as he leaned over to kiss him.

There phones started to go off in their pockets and they pulled them both out, realizing it was back to reality for them both.


End file.
